yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 123
Major Events *The Four-way free duel continues. The first two duelists to lose will face each other in the semi-finals and so will the victors. **Kaiba follows his plans to duel Yugi in the semi-finals to get his "Slifer the Sky Dragon. But then realizes that the first two people to lose will duel. Not able to let himself lose the duel on purpose, he decides on defeating Marik and Joey Wheeler. **Yugi also realizes that he would also need more power to stand against Marik's Egyptian God Card. Therefore, he goes after Kaiba, as not wanting to Joey. **Joey is determined to duel Yami Marik in the next round, as he had made a promise to Mai to bring her back (revealed later). So he wants to make sure that he and Marik lose this duel. **Marik is not too keen to duel anyone and only attacks them who are vulnerable, as he is sure that sooner or later, he will have his revenge against the Pharaoh. *Meanwhile, Serenity gets worried about Mai's Condition and Joey's Duel. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Joey Wheeler vs. Seto Kaiba vs. Yami Marik Duel continues from previous episode. All players still have 4000 Life Points remaining. Kaiba controls "Vorse Raider" (1900/1200) in Attack Position and one set card. Yami Marik controls "Newdora" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi controls "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Defense Position, "The Regulation of Tribe", and one set card. Joey controls one set card ("Graveobber") Turn 6: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Lord Poison" (1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then switches "Newdoria" (1200/800) to Attack Position. "Newdoria" then attacks "Vorse Raider". "Vorse Raider" destroys "Newdoria", but the effect of "Newdoria" then activates, destroying "Vorse Raider". Yami Marik then activates "Spell of Pain" to redirect the Battle Damage he would have taken to Joey instead (Joey 4000 → 3300). Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then chooses not to pay the Maintenance Cost for "The Regulation of Tribe", so it is destroyed. He then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Beast of Gilfer" (2200/2500) in Attack Position. "Beast of Gilfer" attacks Seto directly, but Seto activates his face-down "Attack Guidance Armor" to redirect the attack to Marik's "Lord Poison". Marik activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy all Attack Position monsters on Yugi's side of the field, but Yugi activates his face-down "Seven Tools of the Bandit" to negate and destroy "Mirror Force" by paying 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000). "Beast of Gilfer" then destroys "Lord Poison" (Marik 4000 → 3300). Turn 8: Joey Joey draws "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" then attacks Kaiba directly (Seto 4000 → 2200). Joey Sets a card. Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws. He then Sets three cards and Normal Summons "Blade Knight" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Kaiba then uses "Blade Knight" to attack Marik directly (Marik 3300 → 1700). Duel concludes next episode. Differences in Adaptions * In the flashback of Ishizu kneeling in the Pharaoh's tomb, the flower is not seen on top of the stone or with the Millennium Necklace. * In the flashback of Marik confronting Ishizu when trying to get "Obelisk the Tormentor", we see in the Japanese version that a large amount of the vault's guards come out to capture Marik and his Rare Hunters, but he renders them unconscious with the power of the Millennium Rod. This scene, and any more of the fallen guards, such as when Ishizu runs to the broken window, are cut out of the dub. * The rocket launcher that Rishid used to blow open the window for Marik and his Rare Hunter to escape was cut out of the dub, and therefore it was not seen being put around his back as Ishizu ran to the broken window. * In this confrontation, the Japanese version added more, with Marik saying he will come back for her so the three of them can all live together again and finding the Pharaoh in order to get revenge about supposedly killing their father. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes